


Black Carpet

by eliospiano



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: #awards, #oneshot, M/M, armie’spov, i don’t know man, they miss each other, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliospiano/pseuds/eliospiano
Summary: A quick one shot of what could have happened tonight on the Black Carpet...Everything is, sadly, fiction*This was written before any videos were leaked*





	Black Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I wrote this in 15 minutes and it’s probably crap but I felt a little inspired which never happens so just...read it I guess...feedback is welcome :)

Seeing him standing there, black tux, dripping sex and innocent eyes, I am immediately taken aback. Once again, he’s taken my fucking breath away. He turns slightly, and his face contorts into a different and well practiced pose, easily slipping away from his soft smile into the hard, straight-faced ‘don’t fuck with me even though i’m precious’ look. I’ve seen it many times before, but for some reason it hits differently tonight, watching his eyes fade with the illusion that he’s paying attention. No one else knows that he’s fully zoned out, which is something I picked up about him in the 14 months we toured ‘CMBYN’. I make my way over to where he’s standing, settling beside a camera man, and watch as he captivates the audience with a single glance. The black suit dawning his body hugs the best places, tailored to perfection. Damn Haider for being a talented son of a bitch. I notice the way his hair has grown a little since I last saw him and how goddamn edible he looks. I notice when he notices me; i can see the exact moment that he gets out of his head, when he snaps back into reality. His jaw twitches slightly, and his eyes flicker to mine only fleetingly before a smile breaks across his face. My entire being lights up inside when I realize he’s about to gesture to me.  
“Armie!”, he half shouts, and the cameras pick up speed, more lights flashing around him than before at the sound of him saying my name.  
“Get over here”, he holds out an arm, just a single limb although I can see just how much he’s holding back from running over to me. Can see him restricting himself although no one else will notice. Little does he know how mutual the feeling is. I try to be slow with my feet as I cross the threshold from behind the scenes to the front line, and once next to him he automatically has an arm around my back, exactly where it belongs.  
“Long time no see”, I remark to him while picking a camera to focus on. I’ve become a master at keeping my cool when it comes to Timmy. For the most part.  
“Shut up”, he laughs, a full belly laugh, and presses a single hand into my chest, almost causing my demise. When he removes his fingers the fire in my stomach grows and my chest feels empty. Strange how I want him so badly that it makes me physically ill.  
“It’s so fucking good to see you”, I say to him, unable to stop myself from breaking into a smile and trying my hardest not to move my lips.  
“That suit”, he looks me up and down for a moment.  
“Yours too”, I nod, clear my throat before I think too long about how good he looks.  
Timmy only hums back to me as we laugh, him letting his hand travel to my lower back while I tighten my grip on his waist.  
Exactly where we fucking belong.  
Together.


End file.
